The Day After Day
by HanYura
Summary: CHAP 2 Updated ! EXO Huhan Couple , Kehidupan Setelah Menikah Pasangan Sehun dan Luhan, Menghabiskan Waktu yang menyenangkan bersama, Tapi Kehidupan terus berjalan, Tak Selamanya Bahagia yang dirasa.*plak M for MESUM
1. Chapter 1

**FANFICTION**

**Tittle : The Day After Day**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : Sehun x Luhan , The other EXO couple and Other SM's Artist**

**Summary : Kehidupan Setelah Menikah Pasangan Sehun dan Luhan, Menghabiskan Waktu yang menyenangkan bersama, Tapi Kehidupan terus berjalan, Tak Selamanya Bahagia yang dirasa.*plak**

**Warning : Yaoi , NC, Mature, Typos, Gaje, Family **

**Rate : M**

**Copytight : Cerita Milik Author, No Plagiarizm No Copas No No No !**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh merupakan milik diri mereka masing masing dan milik orang tua mereka .**

**THE DAY AFTER DAY**

Luhan, _Namja_ Manis itu kini sedang berdiri didepan Sebuah cermin besar, Luhan mengenakan Jas Putih dengan hiasan bunga mawar dibagian dadanya, Sesekali Luhan mengacak acar rambutnya agar terlihat lebih "_Cool_". Berkali kali Luhan menghela Nafas, Jantungnya serasa mau meloncat keluar, Ya,Saat ini Luhan sangat Gugup, karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Oh Sehun, Kekasihnya yang akhirnya akan menjadi satu satunya orang yanga akan mendampingi hidupnya sehidup semati. Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

" Luhan _Ge_... Ini Minum Dulu." Tao menghampiri Luhan sambil menyodorkan sebuah _Mug_ bergambar "_Chibi hunhan_"

Luhan menoleh kearah Tao dan mengambil _mug_ tersebut kemudian meminumnya, " _Gomawo_ Tao, Aku Hanya Sedikit Gugup." Katanya sambil kembali menghela nafas.

Tao Mendekat dan merangkul bahu Luhan, " Luhan _Ge_ tidak usah Cemas, Semua sudah dipersiapkan sebaik mungkin, semua akan berjalan dengan lancar, _Hwaiting_ !" Seru Tao sambil mengepalkan Tangannya.

Luhan mengangguk polos dan berkata " _Hwaiting_." Sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Didalam Gereja tempat dimana akan dilangsungkan pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan sudah terlihat sangat ramai, Semua staff dan artis SMentertaimen sudah hadir dan duduk dibangku yang sudah disediakan, Sehun sudah terlihat berdiri diatas altar disampingnya berdiri Pastor yang akan membacakan sumpah sehidup semati dan membimbing acara pemberkatan.

Suara Bel Berdentang Beberapakali menandakan Mempelai "uke" Sudah Tiba, Luhan Berjalan Menyusuri Karpet merah menuju altar dimana Sehun sudah menunggu, Luhan yang didampingi Ayahnya Berjalan perlahan dengan anggunnya, Luhan menatap Kearah Sehun yang berdiri dengan sumringah diatas altar, Dimata Luhan Sehun terlihat sangat tampan dengan Stelan Jas Berwarna Putih dengan rambut yang ditata kebelakang membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa.

Saat sampai didekat altar Sehun menjulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan untuk membantunya Menaiki anak Tangga, Luhan menggengam Tangan Sehun erat dan keduanya saling bertatapan sesaat, Sehun hanya tersenyum manis Luhan pun membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pastor pun mengangguk dan memperhatikan kedua mempelai yang sudah berdiri disamping kiri dan kanannya.

" Hadirin Sekalian, Kedua mempelai sudah siap, maka segera kita mulai pembacaan Sumpah sehidup sematinya."

" Oh Sehun, Dihadapan Tuhan, Apakah kau bersedia menerima Xiu Luhan untuk menjadi "uke"-mu dalam suka maupun duka, sehat ataupun sakit?"

" Dihadapan Tuhan, Aku Oh Sehun Bersedia menerima Xiu Luhan untuk menjadi "uke"-ku dalam suka maupun duka, sehat ataupun sakit." Kata Sehun dengan Lantang dan serius.

" Xiu Luhan , Dihadapan Tuhan, Apakah kau bersedia menerima Oh Sehun untuk menjadi "seme"-mu dalam Suka maupun duka, sehat ataupun sakit?"

" Dihapadan Tuhan, Aku Xiu Luhan Bersedia menerima Oh Sehun untuk menjadi "seme"-ku dalam suka maupun duka, sehat ataupun sakit."

" Semoga Tuhan Memberkati kedua pasangan ini, Pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan pertama dan terakhir, hanyalah maut yang akan memisahkan, Dengan ini kami menyatakan Kalian resmi sebagai pasangan Suami-Istri(Uke-Seme) , Silahkan Mempelai Seme mencium Pengantin Ukenya.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Luhan, Sehun menggapai Tangan Luhan, Keduanya saling menggengam tangan erat,dan keduanya saling tersenyum. Sehun memejamkan matanya begitu pun Luhan , *Chu~~

Semua tamu bersorak sorai dan bertepuk tangan saat bibir kedua mempelai bertemu dengan lembutnya.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan melewati semua tamu menuju pintu depan gereja, Disana Mobbil yang akan membawa kedua mempelai ke apartemen Sehun sudah menunggu, Mobil Jaguar berwarna Putih dengan hiasan bunga dimana mana.

**.**

Sebelum Keduanya pergi mereka melakukan prosesi pelemparan bunga terlebih dahulu.

1 !

2 !

3 !

Para Tamu undangan berteriak histeris saat Luhan melempar Bunganya kearah belakang, Setelah berjuang keras ternyata Jung Juri salah satu pelawak korea lah yang mendapatkan bunga itu ! "Ahhh Aku akan menikah !" Teriaknya.

**.**

**.**

Xiumin, Kriss, Tao, Lay, dan Chen menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun " Luhan ge Chukaeyo ! " Seru mereka Serentak.

" AH.. Ne.. Xie Xie " Jawab Luhan malu malu masih menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan masuk kedalam Mobil dan berkata " Gomawo Semua, Tapi kami punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan." sambil tersenyum evil.

" Eh... Baiklah Sehun ! Semangat ! Semoga Berhasil !" Seru Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Kemudian D.O menimpali " Luhan nanti cerita ke aku bagaimana rasanya ya." Sambil terkekeh geli.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian mengikuti Sehun masuk kedalam mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Chagiya ... Ini untukmu ..." Sehun menyodorkan sebuah kado dengan bungkis warna Pink dihiasi pita kuning.

Luhan mengambilnya dan bertanya " Apa ini Hunniie? " Tanya Luhan Heran

" Buka Saja Chagy, Pasti kau suka." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum lalu merangkul bahu Luhan.

" Umm Ne ." Luhan mengangguk dan membuka hadiah tersebut perlahan, lalu mata Luhan Seketika membulat saat melihat isi didalamnya. " Whoaa Rubik box Huniie .." Kata Luhan senang.

" Ne.. Suka Chagy?" Tanya Sehun .

" Tentu sehunie." Jawab Luhan yang kini sudah mulai memutar mutar rubik boxnya.

" Mana Hadiah Untukku?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya keluhan

" Eoh? Sehunnie... .saja..." Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

" Ishh Chagy.. Aku mau sekarang..:" Rengek Sehun makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

" Tt..Tapi .. ada itu Sehunniee.." Jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah Supir yang sudah salah tingkah melihat tingkah pengantin baru ini.

Kemudian sang supir membalikan badannya dan berujar " Umm Tuan.. Kita sudah sampai di apartemen, Kalau mau lanjut disini saya keluar saja.."

" Ahh Aniyo Ajusshi.. Kamsahamnida sudah menyetir dengan baik." Jawab Luhan kemudian menarik Sehun turun.

**TBC**

**WAHHH... Mian Sebernarnya FF ini udah author tulis sejak september 2012 tapi lupa ngelanjutin dan baru ke publish sekarang**

**Semua ide dari cerita ini udah sampe lupa gimana harus kelanjutannya ,,, ada saran dari reader ? **

**author pengen bikin cinta segi 3 ,, ada kai yang ngerusak kehidupan hunhan gmana ?**

**Mind to review ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**FANFICTION**

**Tittle : The Day After Day**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : Sehun x Luhan , The other EXO couple and Other SM's Artist**

**Summary : Kehidupan Setelah Menikah Pasangan Sehun dan Luhan, Menghabiskan Waktu yang menyenangkan bersama, Tapi Kehidupan terus berjalan, Tak Selamanya Bahagia yang dirasa.*plak**

**Warning : Yaoi , NC, Mature, Typos, Gaje, Family**

**Rate : M**

**Copytight : Cerita Milik Author, No Plagiarizm No Copas No No No !**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh merupakan milik diri mereka masing masing dan milik orang tua mereka .**

**THE DAY AFTER DAY**

**A/n: Annyeong readers , aduh maaf ya author lama ga update cerita ini , soalnya pengerjaan cerita terputus karena author harus menghadari UN SMA yang 20 paket itu, Setelah lulus ternyata masih ada SBMPTN huhuhu author harus lulus nih ! Readers do'ain ya :) **

**Ummm Author tidak menyangka respond readers bisa begitu baik dicerita ini, jadi author merasa berdosa bila tidak melanjutkan ceritanya hehehe makanya do'ain Author lulus SBMPTN jadi Author bisa nulis FF NC lebih banyak lagi dan HOTer er errrr **

**Sebagai hadiah untuk readers yang review Niii kelanjutan ceritanya ,**

**cekidoot.**

**THE DAY AFTER DAY**

Benda yang terbungkus dibalin celana putih Sehun sudah begitu mengeras dan tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, Bagaimana rasanya Sehun ingin cepat cepat sampai dikamar dan "menyerang" Luhan disana.

" Chagy Kenapa _lift_ ini jalannya lama sekali sih?" Rengek Sehun manja sambil menguatkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan.

" Ne Sehunnie, Chagy Sebentar lagi." Jawab Luhan sambil menahan desahannya karena Sehun tidak henti hentinya meniup telinga Luhan yang bukan lain adalah daerah sensitifnya.

**TIIING !**

Dengan Segera Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju pintu Apartemen mereka dan membuka pintu dengan terburu buru, Saat pintu terbuka, dengan sigap Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam dan mengunci pintu apartemen dengan cepat,

Luhan berteriak kecil " Kyaaa.. Sehunnie kenapa begitu terburu buru?" seru Luhan sambil menyeringis.

Sambil menjilat bibir plumnya Sehun berkata " Ada pekerjaan yang harus kita selesaikan Chagy." Jawab Sehun sambil membelai wajah Luhan dengan Gerakan Seduktif, Kemudian tangan lainnya mulai meraba bagian belakang Luhan sambil meremasnya lembut.

Jarak antara kedua Namja ini semakin dekat dan dekat, sampai akhirnya dada keduanya bertumpu satu sama lain.

Sehun sedikit menundukan wajahnya kearah Luhan yang lebih pendek darinya sambil sedikit menyeringai .

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna dan Luhan tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Perlahan Sehun mulai menggerakan bagian "Junior"nya yang masih terbungkus pakaian lengkap ditubuh Luhan sambil terus menggoda Luhan dengan desahan desahan seduktif dari mulut Sehun. (posisi masih sama sama berdiri diruang tamu apartemen)

"NGhhh." Luhan mendesah perlahan karena sudah tidak samnggup menahan segala godaan ini.

Sehun masih belum menyerah, dia ingin Luhan yang Agresif kali ini.

Perlahan Sehun meloloskan Jas Putih miliknya dan menjatuhkannya kelantai, Sembari membuka dasi yang melingkar dilehernya dengan gerakan yang begitu seksi dimata Luhan.

Kemudian Sehun juga melepas Jas dan Dasi milik Luhan, perlahan demi perlahan melepas kancing kemeja Luhan satu demi satu dan sedikit demi sedikit mendorong Luhan menuju kamar pengantin .

Luhan terus menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Sehun sambil terus menghirup wangi tubuh Sehun yang memabukkan, tanpa sadar keadaan Luhan sekarang sudah _Top Less _begitupun Sehun.

Sehunpun merebahkan Tubuh Luhan dengan agak sedikit kasar keatas ranjang sambil menyeringai, Luhan hanya bisa pasrah , karena tidak dipungkiri saat ini Junior dan Hole miliknya sudah berkedut kencang karena berkali kali digoda oleh Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun yang menindihi tubuh Luhan mulai sedikit menundukkan wajahnya kearah _nipple_ Luhan, Sedikit bermain, menjilat dan mengigit.

" Nghhh Sehunniee Appoo" Rengek Luhan saat Sehun menggigit Nipple Kirinya disaat bersamaan tangan kiri Sehun juga meremas dada Luhan dengan mesra.

" Mianhae chagy ," Jawab Sehun singkat sambil mendekatkan selangkangannya kearah wajah Luhan yang kini sedikit bangkit dan bersandar di tepi tempat tdur.

**/**

" _Suck me Chagy_." Pinta Sehun seduktif sambil menggerak gerakkan pinggangnya kedepan kebelakang hingga Juniornya yang masih terbungkus Celana bersebut menyenggol wajah Luhan.

" Emhh..." Rengek Luhan yang mulai mencoba memegangi pinggang Sehun agar tidak bergerak gerak lagi.

Perlahan Luhan melepas _Belt_ dan Sereting Celana Sehun sambil sedikit memelorotkan _Boxer_ berwarna merah yang dipakai Sehun.

Seketika Menyembul-lah 'junior' yang ukurannya tidak akan mengecewakan yang sudah menegang Sempurna.

Mata Luhan membulat Seketika " Tidak Muat." Gumam Luhan dalam Hati.

Sehun yang dari tadi melihat tingkah Lugu Kekasihnya terkekeh Geli melihatnya.

" Waeyo Hyung? Kurang Besar?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah menggoda.

"Ahh..Ahh..Annniyooo Sehunnie, segini saja sudah Luar biasa." Jawab Luhan sambil malu malu.

" Kalau Begitu Manjakan dia sekarang." Punta Sehun sambil mendekatkan Juniornya hingga menyentuh Pipi Luhan.

" Emhhh." Jawab Luhan Sambil meraih Junior Sehun dan Memasukannya Kemulut mungilnya.

**SEHUN POV**

" Hangat, Basah." Rasa saat Luhan Hyung meng-oral Juniorku. Aku tau pasti hyung akan menyukainya.

"_Oh F*ck _, Hyung kau sangat pintar" Gumamku dalam hati saat Luhan hyung menggigit ujung Junior ku .

Kubelai Lembut Rambutnya sambil mendorong kepala Luhan agara hisapannya semakin dalam. Mata Luhan membulat saat kudorong kepalanya sedikit kuat.

**SEHUN POV end**

Sehun mendesah Kuat saat Klimaksnya Hampir sampai.

" Ahhh .. Shhh " Desah Sehun sambil terus memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang bermain dengan Juniornya.

Saat Klimaksnya hampir sampai Sehun menarik paksa Juniornya dari Luhan dan menyemburkan "cairan" itu diwajah Lucu Luhan.

Crtttt... crt...

"Ahhhhhhhh..." Sehun mendesah Panjang sambil tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang dibasahi oleh cairannya.

" Seehunniiee... emhhhh " rengek Luhan saat wajahnya harus menjadi korban .

" Kau terlihat Sexy Chagy dengan cairan itu diwajahmu." Kata Sehun sambil mendekati wajah luhan dan perlahan menjilati pipi, Dagu dan Bibir Luhan yang basah.

Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan mata karena sekali lagi Sehun berhasil membuatnya tergoda.

Luhan hanya dapat menikmati lidah hangat Sehun yang berjalan bebas dipipinya yang akhirnya berlabuh dibibirnya.

Seketika Luhan membuka matanya saat kedua bibir mereka bertaut, Sehun mencium bibir lembut luhan dengan begitu perlahan dan Hati hati sambil sedikit demi sedikit memindahkan cairan yang ada dimulutnya kedalam Mulut Luhan.

" Telan Chagy," Pinta sehun sambil kembali mencium bibir Luhan.

Perlahan Luhan menelan cairan cinta milik suaminya, walaupun rasanya aneh dan ini pertamakali bagi Luhan, tapi dia menikmatinya.

...

Sehun Mulai melepas belt dan celana Luhan seketika dan membuangnya sembarangan "Sekarang giliranmu Chagy," kata sehun sambil mengusap usap junior luhan yang masih terbalut _underwear Pink._

Sehun tak bisa menahan dirinya kali ini, hanya dengan melihat keadaan Luhan dengan Sedikit cairan tersisa diwajahnya yang basah, Bibir merah yang basah, Tubuh yang hanya terbalut _underwear_, dan paha putih Luhan membuat Juniornya kembali menegang.

Sehun meloloskan sisa celananya dengan cepat dan segera melepaskan _underwea_r Luhan dengan Sigap.

" Hihihi ,, Junior mungil" Goda Sehun saat Junior Luhan yang Emmmmm "mungil" padahal sudah _FULL_ yang terpampang didepan matanya.

Luhan hanya bisa menutup wajahnya karena merasa malu.

" Ih Sehunnieee kau menggodaku" Rengek Luhan manja.

" Anniyo Chagyaa,,, Aku suka, anu Hyung Imut imut." Jawab Sehun manja sambil mengemut emut junior Luhan perlahan layaknya sebuah Lolipop.

Tidak Sulit bagi Sehun untuk melakukan Blowjob dengan ukuran junior luhan yang minimalis ditambah selama ini Sehun sudah banyak belajar dari Video Video Yadong pemberian Eunhyuk dan Changmin.

Slurppp... Slurrpp...

Tubuh Luhan sudah tidak terkendali karena rangsangan tak terhingga pada juniornya,

tidak hanya memanjakan Luhan Tangan Tangan Sehun lainnya tidak mau diam , Kedua tangannya terus meraba raba pahda hingga dareah sekita Hole Luhan.

Perlakuan Sehun membuat Luhan merasa Puncaknya sudah hampir Sampai,

"Emmhhh Sehunniee...!" pekik Luhan .

Sehun pun mempercepat hisapannya , Namun Tiba Tiba ..

**TING TONG ! Suara Bell Apartemen**

Sontak Luhan dan Sehun Terhenti sejenak.

" Yack ! Siapa itu ? mengganggu." Gerutu Sehun .

Terlihat wajah kecewa diwajah Luhan karena Sehun mendadak melepaskan hisapannya saat klimaksnya hampir sampai.

Merasa bersalah Sehun menatap Wajah Luhan dan menghampiri Luhan dan mengusap rambut Luhan perlahan.

" Maaf chagy, tadi hampir keluar ya.?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah bersalah.

Luhan mengangguk Polos sambil cemberut ..

**TING TONG.. TING TOONG,,, TING TONG..(** Kali ini bel bebunyi berkali kali.)

" Periksalah Sehunnie, mungkin ada yang penting." Kata Luhan dengan wajah kecewa.

" Hmpphh Baiklah Hyung." Jawab Sehun sambil bangkit dan mengemasi pakaiannya dan memakainya asal.

Sehun berjalan dengan Jengkel menuju pintu dan membuka pintu kasar.

" Yack ada apa ?" Tanya Sehun.

" Maaf Mengganggu Sehun-ah" Jawab Seorang Namja berkulit putih

.

.

.

" Suu..Suhoo Hyung ?" Sehun terkejut ,

" Siapa itu Chagy,?" Tanya Luhan yang muncul dari belakang Sehun .

Seketika mata Luhan membulat, Wajahnya memucatsaat melihat Sosok Suho yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

" S..Suu..SUHO?"

**TBC**

**HADUUUHHH Mianhaeee mianhaeee kalau NCnya gaje dan gak Hot ... Semoga nggak mengecewakan.**

**Author nih punya rencana kalau nanti Luhan diperkosa oleh Kai dan Suho bagus ga ?XD dan Sehun harus melayani Lee Sungmin demi menyelamatkan Luhan. gimana ?**

Kalau readers punya saran silahkan :)

**RnR :)**


End file.
